Footsteps in the Sand
by mugu
Summary: If you were condemned to roam in the Neither because you are the cause of the World's End and stuck with a sly demon in your butt, what you would do? Essentially Naruto and Kurama babbling.
1. Where is my Sanity?

**~ Chapter one: Where is my sanity? ~**

* * *

The sand... Always the sand... This tormenting sand that submerges everything in its blankness and vagueness; corpses, buildings... and blood... I feel so lonely... Yeah... I forget the feeling to have a company... Do I need one anyways? I don't know... I guess not...

**You still have my company. You don't need other company than me.**

Right. I have yours. I have you...But does it satisfy me? Not really...

**... You really make me weary by always repeating the same thing - the same scheme over and over. Can't you learn from your errors' consequence? Wasn't it you who wished it at first?**

Yes, I did. Indeed...

**So, why are you dwelling on the past? Why aren't you playing with me in our minds. You do not need other than me**.

I don't know. Perhaps I need to touch someone of my kind. It's been so long since I've smelt someone of my kind. I've sought for it - and I still search for it.

**You know that you have no other kind than me. **

No. It's wrong. In all your mightiness, even you can't fill me in all this vastness... This bareness... Everywhere I go, there is dead. Everywhere I go, there is suffering... Everywhere I go, there is stupidity...

**That's why you stay here - for no one can find you.**

And what? What can I do then? Wait the end of the time? Until you and me become senile, barking nosily in each other's company for all eternity?

**That sounds good for me.**

You are kidding?

**No.**

Then, that doesn't look like you.

**It's because you don't know me enough for you to say that...**

That's wrong. I know you. I know what you are. I know what you've been and how you've been since the beginning.

**And what have I been?**

You know - a demon -

**- The guardian of your insanity -**

- The creator of entropy -

**- The bringer of death -**

- The messenger of the hell - we all get the refrain.

**Right... So, where were we already?**

In the sand, always in the sand. You know the point.

**No, I mean our conversation.**

Hmm... I was doing my usual cry and beg for company, and you rescue me from rambling.

**Oh yes! We talked about the fact you might return to the livings' Realm, and I said it was better we stay there for all eternity, right? Well, I postulated that this solution perfectly suits me.**

Well... I can't say the same.

**Why?**

Because I don't feel I'm alive.

**Do you need to be alive?**

Well... That's not the question of what I _need_ but what I _want_ there - and who would not want not to be alive anyways?

**You don't answer my question.**

I must have caught that bad habit from you.

**Scoundrel.**

Bastard.

**Brat.**

Idiot.

**Moron.**

Idi- Wait, did you say idiot?

**Moron.**

Damn - you got me again.

**Moron.**

Argh, shut up!

**Moron.**

This discussion will be leaded nowhere if you continue.

**MoronMoronMoronMoronMoron-**

SHUT UP!

**At least, it was fun.**

Bastard.

**Moron.**

...

**Moron.**

You are annoying, you know?

**That's why you like me so much.**

I would not bet my life on this point.

**You may embarrass me.**

You lie as you breathe.

**No, it's wrong. See, I flush.**

***Flush***

Amazing effect on the fur. Can you redo this, with more pink on the whiskers?

***Blush***

Wut. Sad that you are not a woman.

**I can be everything you want, but you know it anyways.**

Yeah, and it's not the same. I miss a woman.

**Pervert.**

No, it's wrong! It's how the nature programmed me.

**Pervert still.**

If you were at my place, you would understand me - and as you aren't, I can firmly affirm to you that I'm not a pervert.

**That's the reason why 80% of your thoughts are focused on very naked biped when the others 20% are only nonsense.**

...

**Oh, and blood dropped from your nose when I said I could become a woman.**

Crap.

**It's a lie.**

...

The sand... Always the sand...

**Damn, we come back at the same point.**


	2. Where is my woman? Youhouuu-Youhouuu!

**~ Chapter two: Where is my woman? Youhouuu-Youhouuu ~**

* * *

Last night, you were saying that you could become a woman. It's true?

**I start to ponder about the fact that you can**** be definitely senile, but not yet sadly - you are just terribly stupid.**

So, it's true?

**What?**

The fact that you can be a woman!

**Why?**

Because I'm horny right now.

**I don't care if you are horny.**

Because if you don't respond to me, I will repeat one hundred more of time the same "The sand, always the sand..." boring sentence.

**I'm used to this now.**

Because if you don't answer me, I will not pass to an other subject, and as we are stuck there, it will last for ten billions, and ten billions, and ten billions years.

**...**

So?

**Yes, it's true.**

What?

**I answered you. Now shut up, and let me sleep.**

*Rub Rub*

**?**

*Rub Rub*

**What the fuck are you doing?**

Err...

**You are not doing what I think you do, don't you?**

Well... please?

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GET THOSE THINGS THE HELL OUT THERE BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR-**

Don't tell me that the almighty Kyuubi is embarrassed because of this - simply.

**I have honor, honor that you do have.**

What is honor before vital needs?

**What is vital needs when I can slice your-**

Okay I get it. But you are not cool seriously.

**If you want, I can summon an illusion of Sasuke saying "Helloooo! I'm gay, and I love blond knucklehead!" and then make him kiss you ten billion times, and ten billion times, and ten billion times.**

You won't dare, will you?

**My bet.**

You'll make me cry.

**Don't care.**

You'll make me puck.

...

**I do care about my fur.**

Thanks. Sincerely.

**You're welcome. Now if you may let me sleep.**

A question though before you drift back into your grassland: since when a demon needs to sleep?

**I don't need. I sleep only because sleeping is badass.**

I think it's more awesome to crumble mountains and cause tsunami with one swing of tail.

**You know nothing about the world. Now, shut up.**

Please, don't sleep! I would be alone if you left me.

...

Kurama?

...

Owh Kurama!

**Can't you seriously close your mouth?**

No.

**I'm cursed.**

My father's fault.

**Yep, he should have messed a chromosome with Kushina.**

What?

**Nothing.**

What was it supposed to mean?

**What the fact I'm stuck with a teenager who has forty seven chromosome instead of forty six is supposed to mean? **

What the hell is a chromosome?

**I don't expect you to know what is a chromosome.**

You don't answer my question.

**Your question is irrelevant.**

Your answer itself is irrelevant.

**Your face can give nightmares to a troll.**

My face _must_ have given nightmare to a troll.

**At least, we agree with this point.**

We agree.

...

What do I feel like I've been ripped off on this transaction?


	3. Blame the coconuts!

**~ Chapter 3: Blame the coconuts! ~**

* * *

Twenty thousand, one hundred, fifty six... Twenty thousand, one hundred, fifty seven... Twenty thousand, one hundred, fifty eight...

**Please... Stop... This...**

Twenty thousand, one hundred and fifty nine... Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty... Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty one...

**CAN! YOU! STOP! THIS! FUCKING! #$*%:/!?**

Nope, I won't stop until you wake up.

**ARGH!**

Twenty thousand, one hundred-

**Okay, I surrender, you won that round.**

Yep.

**And quit grinning, it deforms your whiskers.**

Hmm... There is a question that I've always asked to you...

**Which one?**

Why do I have those marks on my cheeks?

...

So?

**I feel like I'm suddenly sleepy...**

If you don't answer me, I'm going to continue my - annoying - numbering, Kurama...

**Why do you want to know about this?**

Why do you avoid this question? Are you embarrassed to respond to me?

**... No... It's because... It's kind of... difficult...**

**...**

**I expected you to say something...**

I respect you.

**What?**

I respect you, so I let you take the time to form your thoughts.

**You've never said you respected me.**

Yes, I do right now. Is there a problem? What? I'm seeing things or you are really blushing?

**I! AM! NOT! BLUSHING!**

Hahaha! You are embarrassed!

**Shut up! Scoundrel!**

Bastard!

...

**Thanks Naruto.**

You're welcome.

**Then now, if you may shut your mouth, so I can answer you... About those whiskers... It's sort of... a memorial of your mother...**

My mother? You mean she had the same-

**No! No! It's not what I mean... I tell you to let me... It's... difficult.**

...

**Your mother... Kushina... You are so alike... It... almost... hurts?**

Are you still guilty about her? About my parents?

**... No... I've never been guilty...**

You lie.

**No I don't.**

You lie.

**I say I do not.**

Then... Why? Why do you express so much... difficulties to tell me those things?

**You are annoying.**

- That's why you like me.

**And stop stealing my catch phrase. It's troublesome.**

You sound like Shikamaru when you say that.

**At least, he used his brain very well- for a human.**

Right! Right! Now, continue your story!

**I don't want to.**

What?

**I don't want to.**

Are you mocking me?

**No, because you will harass me with other questions if I answer you.**

And so what? We have all the time we want - we need to discuss. No one can bother us - disturb us...

**You're... right...**

So?

**Shut up. I need to... recollect...**

...

**I didn't lie about the fact I've never been guilty - No... To say the truth, I've not been allowed to be guilty... By my very nature...**

Why?

**Naruto... I am a demon - No... I'm an entity, an entity exclusively made by chakra. Do you think chakra can have sentiments. Do you think that chakra can understand feelings such as love... guilt... responsibility? **

Well... You sound perfectly human to me...

**You're insulting.**

I didn't mean to make it sound as an insult.

**I know - but... Sorry...**

I don't mind.

**I know you don't mind! Fucking human! But - Shit!**

You're crying?

**Shut up! It's your fault! If you didn't drink that fucking coconuts soup, I wouldn't be like this... so weak...**

Do you think that crying makes somebody weak, Kurama?

**Only weaklings cry.**

Do you think I'm weak Kurama?

**No. Obliviously not. You are the strongest human that has host me during all my - fucking - life.**

But I did cry Kurama. I did cry in my childhood.

**You were weak back then.**

I did cry when Jiraiya die.

**You were weak back then.**

I did cry when all my friends died, when I killed my Sasuke and Obito, when I defeated Madara by the terrible price - the price that the world will never recover from the banishment of the Juubi. Do you think I'm truly weak?

...

**No.**

Then, you are not either, Kurama. Do you think I still resent you for all the things you did to me?

**No. It's not your nature anyways to resent... to something...**

You are not a "thing" Kurama. You are a being. A sentient being. One of the most evolved being even since the world's genesis.

**I don't care about your opinion. I know what I am.**

No, you don't.

**You're annoying. Gargh! And stop smiling when I say that.**

You are really stubborn Kurama.

**You mean I'm a freaking, stupid, insensitive monster?**

You still deform my thoughts, Kurama.

**And what! Do you think I'm able to forget! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I'M ABLE TO FORGET ALL THE HUMANS HAVE DONE TO ME? QUIT THIS FUCKING BABBLING! I KNOW WHAT I AM, I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE! Tss... It's useless to talk with you... I'm off!**

Kurama! Hey! Wait Kurama!

...

_I think it's the first time ever that Kurama has opened so much his heart to me._

* * *

A/N: Well. Why do you think about this story? I care about your opinion.


	4. Are you crazy?

**~ Chapter 4: Are you crazy? ~**

* * *

Kurama? Hoy! Kurama!

_He still doesn't answer to me..._

Hoy!

**I heard... you.**

Why were you fleeing me then? Why are you still fleeing against me?

**I need... to think... about what you tell me... I've been such a... Well, you know.**

Yep.

**Stop grinning. I wish I could claw your face.**

You've already done it.

**Stop touching your whiskers!**

Why?

**Stop! Just... Stop! Please...**

...

**When your mother was alive - and she was so lively, lovely - I still remember her... flagrance... face... so beautiful...**

She might sneeze you if you compliment her like that.

**Shut up! You don't know anything about this seal anyways - the way she had put her mark on my soul... Damn it!**

What?

**This seal... It makes me... more human... **

Is it... bad?

**I don't know. I'd wish to know.**

I don't think it's bad.

**I say to you again - you know nothing about me.**

The more you say it, the more I feel like you try to defend something - something precious.

**What would it be precious to me anyways?!**

I don't know... You're perhaps... afraid?

**Me? Afraid? Afraid of something? Are you kidding me?**

No. But you act as if you do.

**Insolent.**

I know. That's why you like me.

**Tss.**

Tss.

**Stop imitating me!**

Stop imitating me!

**...**

...

**I wish I could kill you.**

Don't try to hard! You might hurt yourself!

**GRARGH! **

And those "Grargh" won't change anything.

**GRARGH!**

You are laughable.

**Shut up! You! Pitiful! Human!**

What? Are you jealous that I am a human till you are not?

**... Yes...**

What?

**... Yes... I wished to be human... as I miss my brothers... I miss so much things, and I know it's not possible to take them back... As they were...**

You are so...

**What?!**

I don't know.

**I know very well what you wanted to mean. I meant that I was stu-**

Don't tell me think I didn't say, Kurama. You're catching a bad habit.

**Then what am I?**

You are already... human Kurama. In a sense.

**Nonsense.**

It does have a sense Kurama. Who is your creator?

**A hum-**

Then, you admit yourself you are born from a human Kurama. What do you have to say about it?

**Nothing.**

Really?

**Nothing.**

You're lying again.

**I'm not - shit...**

And you're cursing.

**I am a demon.**

It's not an excuse. It's bad. There are children that might hear you.

**Children? Where do you see children?**

Well, you know...

**No I don't.**

*Sight*

**You're sighting.**

I know it.

**You lie.**

You just try to unnerve me Kurama, but it won't work.

**You lie!**

You are angry because you know I only say the truth.

**YOU LIE!**

Where are you so much insisting about the fact you are not human?

**SHUT UP!**

You are in denial Kurama.

**I'm not!**

Then, why do you shout?

**I'M NOT... shouting.**

See?

**I'm not shouting.**

You want to always get the last word, uh?

**...**

So? What about my mother?

**I won't reveal anything about your mother. Even her - most - disgusting habits. **

What?

**Hahaha! You think your mother was perfect? You are delusional Naruto!**

It's not because you inhabited my mother that you can trashtalk her.

**I can. You know, she used to- **

Stop! I don't want to hear-

**Cook foxes.**

What?

**Sickening eh? She used to chase foxes in the forest and bake them over a fire once she "cleaned" their body.**

Err... I don't see what is wrong then.

**YOU DARE SAY COOKING FOXES IS A NORMAL HABIT?! I'LL KILL YOU!**

Wait! Oh! Stop! Your tail - tails! Argh! You are strangling me!

**SHUT UP HUMAN! SUFFER FROM YOUR IMPERTINENCE! **

No... I... argh! Please... listen... to me!

**HAHAHAHA! I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING!**

I mean... I'm sorry... about what my mother has done... to your kind.

**I'm lying.**

What?

**Well, I'm a demon. I lie very often. Your mother has never chased foxes in the forest anyways.**

What? Then... can you... release me?

**No. I enjoy seeing you suffer.**

You are... diabolic.

**Yes. I'm not a human. I'm a demon, pitiful human!**

Right! Right... you are a... demon... please... release me! I'm suffocating!

**Okay. **

*Loud gasp*

**At least, I feel better now that I have demonstrated my superiority over your pathetic kind.**

Don't tell me you did this solely for me to concede you are not a human, do you?

**I don't need, nor I have to explain to you the reasons of why my - almighty- presence have perpetuated its acts.**

You are crazy.

**Yes. We're all crazy. Who's not crazy nowadays?**

You really should consult a shrink.

**Sadly, there is not that kind of services in the demon's Realm.**

You don't have a shrink in your country?

**How can you figure a shrink would try to temper the swinging moods of a fox with my height?**

You don't have any fox with some... tails?

**I'm the only one of my kind who wear more than one tail.**

I didn't know. Sorry.

**Why are you sorry? I'm proud of it!**

The fact you are alone?

**No. The fact I'm the most awesome being the world has ever known.**

You are definitely crazy.

**Yes. **

What about my mother then?

**Why do you bring your mother in this conversation?**

Well... I want to know more about her.

**It's completely off topic.**

But it's you who brought her at first!

**Yes, it was a pretext to hug you.**

You mean... you were hugging me?

**You didn't appreciate my way to express my love to you?**

What? Eh! Hey! I don't know! Don't give me this glare! It's frightening!

**Every human would dream such an embrace. See? All this fur... It feels so good!**

You are the craziest person I've met.

**Yes. I am.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	5. What are your dreams?

**~ Chapter 5: What are your dreams? ~**

* * *

**Na... Naru... Naru... Naruto... NARUTO!**

...

**Answer me! Stop ignoring me! I've found a survivor!**

What? How? Who? Where? When?

**Near our place! Get up! Dress on! I feel his/her energy weakening!**

Wait for me Kurama! You'll afraid him/her/whoever it is with your form.

_Tss... He's already to_o far!

Run! Run! Run! Run! RunRrunRunRun!

_There is nothing..._

Kurama, where are you?

_I feel a spiritual presence..._

Answer me! Stop leaving me alone in the dark!

"Too late young man!"

_This voice!_

"Obito!"

* * *

"Obito!"

**Shut up! You are ringing my damn ears!**

What?

**You lousy and brash brat! Do you think that I don't hear you when you call me restlessly? Stupid human...**

But -

**Grargh! Shut up!**

Okay...

**...**

I have a question Kurama... It's a question I've always wanted to ask you since we are there, solely us... But as you -

**Stop rambling; ask.**

Do you have dreams Kurama?

**No.**

What?

**I answered you; no, I don't have dreams.**

Your life may be a tad sad if you don't have dreams.

**Why do I need dreams anyways? **

I don't know. Dreams is what differentiate us from animals. We form projects, when animals only "live" their life.

**Quit being so confident Naruto. I am an animal as you are, pitiful human.**

Is it some kind of reference?

**I don't understand what you mean.**

I mean the whole "pitiful human".

**What should it be a reference, _pitiful human_?**

*Sight* You must really like this phrase, don't you?

**Which one? Gah, stop making that face, I'm kidding. Actually, the whole pitiful human is to show you how you, humans, are patronizing the other species. I only give you the view that you, humans, have on us, other "animals". You think you are so superior that you can call us by any names you wish to, but you are so similar to the other species; weak, vulnerable - before me at least. For you, "animals" are only tools, means, you never think them as actual living beings as you are. Look, you even give a pronoun "it" to us, when differentiate yourselves between two pronoun, he and she, as if you were truly superior.**

You know that I've never been that way, Kurama. How could I have been like that when I can summon frogs with have you in my ass?

**You are not like that perhaps, but your fellows _were_ like that.**

It's wrong. I know my friends well and I -

**You are wrong, Naruto, once again. You never know any other person so well than me, as no one have known more than myself. I can tell you as I have an external view of the whole picture that your friends have never considered animals or even plants as_ actual living beings_, as their equivalent - aside maybe the sentient animals, but that's another story that I have not the time yet to tell you. For you, as I said, they are only means, so, they mean absolutely nothing to you.**

Why are you so angry? Is that because my kind have scorned you in the past that you fell so implicated?

**False, human have never patronizing me; they have feared me. I am a superior being. I am their superior actually. I fear to no equal, except perhaps the Juubi, but as he has been banished, I am alone with you now. And why I am so implicated? It's only because I might end my life alone, and till then, I will solely be stuck with your dumb presence, and I don't want to pass centuries with a fool.**

Why are you so serious anyways Kurama? I've never thought you could carry out such a... reasoning about other things that your own goals or yourself.

**I will answer your first question Naruto, it's because you started as usual this very conversation, and to respond to your remark; you think that I can be only an idle pet that only focus on destroying its environment. Also, you accuse me to be egocentric, when the only egocentric there is _you_.**

You're hurting.

**I know. Hurt make things evolve. Hurt is what that enables us to evolve. Without hurt, we would have basically stay as mono-nuclear cells. **

I am no fool! And what are cells or those mono-numeral things?

**No, you are an overly and absurdly powered fool, as explaining this point to you is pointless as you will forget it if I even suppose you listen to me during all the way.**

Pff, at least, I have dreams, till you have not.

**Which are?**

Err... I-

**Not that you are only wrong about me, but you are also wrong about yourself, as that's why I'll always continue to call you "pitiful human" until you definitely get to use this brain of yours. **

Aside from your permanent insults that seriously become to be exasperating, you affirm that you have dreams then?

**No, I don't have dreams. A thing that simple is that hard to understand for you?**

Shh... But you are illogical! You say that I'm wrong when I tell you that you don't have dreams, and when I say you have dreams, you tell me that you have barely any!

**It's because you don't ask correctly your question that I answer that way. It's because you have been indoctrinated to think by this only way that you don't - and can't - think there are any other ways to think. When I say you're "wrong", it means that you are partially "wrong". I don't have dreams because I don't feel the need to have any. The only thing I actually need is a friend - you, to not fall again in the insanity - if I suppose that I'm not already insane with you.**

Kurama...

**What?**

You're so lovely.

**I know. I am the most lovely demon you know. As you know no other demons than me, it singularly reduces the number to one, which means me as there are no other present candidates.**

But you are always making things so complicated.

**I make things complicated for you meditate. We have all the time we need anyways to make things "complicated" so I don't see why we should stay in the buddy buddy relationship we had.**

But...

**I'm not romantically versed, nor interested, nor I would be potentially interested in you in any ways you could imagine in your poor mind.**

Argh! Let me talk! You are over monopolizing the conversation!

**Breathe, brat, you might hyper-ventilate if you became red like your mother's hair.**

Why do you always bring my mother in our dialog?

**Dunno, but I preferred her to you, she smells good at least.**

You mean I stink?!

**How a boy who never take a shower nor change clothes is supposed to smell good, above all when he sweats as a pig everyday.**

What?!

**Ah! I have a dream now! You give me a damn dream eventually! God, please, you who listen to me in the Heaven, listen to my humble wish and give this poor child an opportunity to bath!**

ARGH!

**Give him also a brain to think clearly because I can no longer understand his thoughts!**

YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!

**Didn't you say that I am lovely?**

No, you are horrible!

**You hurt me. If I had been a girl, I would have cried.**

You are crazy.

**I have already admitted I'm crazy, so what the point to postulate this evidence.**

And you are also annoying!

**You, are, stupid.**

I'm not!

**And you are delusional. **

Why I feel like we have already had this conversation?

**Because we have had this conversation, but as you are stupid, you don't remember.**

Tss... I think I go back to sleep.

**Have sweet dreams, sweetheart. Don't snore this time ****please**.

I don't snore!

**You snore more loudly than three sheep being slaughtered all together.**

Tss...

**Before you sleep, I'll give a riddle. When it happens I sleep - because sleeping is badass - what do you think I dream about?**

I don't know. Madara, the end of the world, teasing me?

**See? You are too much self-centered.**

I think I am gonna sleep.

**You know that I won't let you sleep until you answer me.**

I don't know what you dream Kurama!

**You are not really imaginative.** ******Cat got your tongue?**

No! I just don't want to search! I am sleepy because I woke up in the middle of the night. We'll be able to talk about it anyways tomorrow!

**I didn't know that this bitch of Nibi had really caught your tongue. The next time I see her, I'll ask her to give me it back - I mean, what could I do without your tongue, as you wouldn't even be able to ea-**

ARGH!

**So, what do I dream at night?**

Chasing rabbits...

**Bingo!**

What?

**Actually, I'm not chasing rabbits, it's a rabbit who chases me. An eleven-tailed rabbit! A murderous one I swear! His puffy tails full of wool! I just puck when I visualize them!**

I think I'm really too tired to ponder about it, or search a sense about what you are telling to me...

* * *

A/N: Kind of serious notes:

If you have read up to this chapter, it means forcibly that you have kind of appreciate this fic. The concept is simple: No description and only dialog. Sure, why do I need description for explaining that Naruto is only living in a no mans' wasteland? As there are and will be I think only two characters in this story (i.e Kurama and Naruto), I don't even need to use "..." or some sort of dialogue introduction. Footstep in the sand is virtually a crack fiction where I can put everything I want, if it respects the "logic" that I've built till then.

Yet, as you can guess, there is technically no plot built. There will be probably a long development, a sort of link between Kurama and Naruto that will be developed in the further chapters, as some reference of the past, but no more, because the interest of the story is not there, or not in a romantically fashioning-way, because there are already too many fictions that propose this concept. I want to make this fiction unique.

However, as it's a crack fic, I might sometimes miss few ideas how to "fill" the dialog if you have any ideas, or provide some base that I can develop, don't hesitate to give me your opinion or so. It can be cultural things, reference of videos, films, books, or everything you think interesting, I might try to put in there, or even an idea concerning the plot. I know how this story will end, but before this very end, it could have ten chapters as one hundred, we are not limited as long as you wish to read this story, or as long as I have, or _you_ have ideas to live up this story.

Rants end there.


	6. Resolve to change

A/N: Key chapter in the story. It's the begining of the second arc. It's been a while since I wrote a 5K chapter :o. As it took me a whole week (though I did write other stuffs); I'm a little shifted. My stamina must have decreased since the time that I wrote 10K+ chapter a day ^^! Also thanks for the feedback.

* * *

**~ Chapter 6: Resolve to change ~**

* * *

Ohw! My head aches!

**I think it's why it's called rightly an headache.**

Oh noes! The origin of my suffering is back!

**We are doomed.**

Yes, we - wait! It's me who is doomed, not you!

**Oh? Sorry, I'm confused. **

Why? You are sleepy you too?

**No, I'm not. I just tried to make a joke but you didn't catch it.**

It's sad.

**It's you who are deplorable, pitiful human.**

Owh! Don't start it again!

**Sorry, bad habits swift back quickly.**

So... Well... I remember now a thing you tell me yesterday - in the night.

**So, you have a question, don't you?**

How did you guess it?

**You always have _questions _when you start remember something.**

Oh... Er... So... Herm...

**What? Have you got also a _throat-ache_?**

No! Stop messing with me, it's serious matter there! I mean, I'm just curious about where the "sentient animals" come from. You recall doubtlessly that I used to summon frogs... I've always wonder why there were some animal who could talk as snakes or even Tsunade's slugs. Even Pakkun, Kakashi's scout dog could talk.

**...**

So?

**You really wanna give me your headache, don't you?**

What? Why-

**Because it would take me five whole years to narrate you the whole story.**

So much?

**Yes, and that's the reason why I will only summarize it you. But anyways... The "sentient animals" - as we like to call them, are one of the consequences of the Juubi's split into nine Beasts. The Bijuus, after the Sennin of the Six Paths' death, part with each other with the directive to avoid your species, the humans. Actually, I may tell you _why_ the Sennin did this... And we shall even return to the universe's origin as we currently know it.**

Hmm...

**Your "Hmm" is inspiring.**

Continue please Kurama.

**Don't order me around, _pitiful human,_ or you seriously might regret it later. I'm sure you want also know the reason why when you banish the Juubi in another dimension, all the livings beings in the Earth, excepted by you solely died out, and so, by your only acts.**

I've never thought that I would be responsible for my friends' death, neither the World's End when I did this! It wasn't my fault!

**Why do you start whining about it? I don't accuse you of anything, nor I resent you for what you did - because I confess to you that I care less about their death than you would eat a coconuts soup tomorrow. What's done is done anyways...**

But...

**What?**

I feel guilty for what I did...

**Do you think I am interested by your guilt? Because I am not! Now shut up, because I need to recollect for narrating you my story.**

I don't think I want anymore to hear your story...

**Coward.**

What?!

**You are a coward if you think like this.**

And why?!

**Because you don't want to admit the truth. It has always been like this with you - since the beginning You never admit the truth. When the orphanage's director used to beat you with her knob-stick what did you do? You just let it pass. You tried to forget it. You fled. You enclosed your hate inside. I had been able to feel it; your hatred. It was what nourished the breach between you and me. You have always internalized everything. Your sadness? You tried to deceived others as yourself with your pranks and your brash attitude, and it's the same with your guilt now. When I tell you the origin of the actual World's End, you say stop. You don't want face the truth, what you did, because it could reveal your true-self the consequence of your actions. But are you at fault? Nor the world, nor I can say that; only you can decide it. You are alone now, solely with a demon in your ass as you postulated since a while, so, what do you fear? The opinion of their ghosts? Are you indoctrinated that you can't think by yourself?  
**

... It's easy for you to blame me, but what have you done, you, until then?

**You see? You try to change subject and reverse the situation to put me at fault, and by doing this; once again you flee.**

Because you're not faultless?

**To respond to you because you are very stubborn; no. I've never affirm that I am irreproachable, nor I will deny it.**

So? That's why you flee few days earlier when I told you you were _partly_ human?

**Indeed, I did it, but you face me with the truth, and I wasn't ready to accept it yet. It is a difficult truth because it questions my very nature, unlike you that is more a behavior's problem, a paradigm's precisely. **

So, you confess that you were the same as me that time?

**No, it's different. Our situation have always been different. In the past, you had some persons of your kind you've been able to refer to. Personally, I have never had the occasion to confess my _faults_, my _stupidity_. I told you that I parted with my br****ethren**** since the Sennin's death, and I was under his guidance only for nine month until he deceased. After that, I had never the occasion to have a guide, nor someone I could follow. Not until you came at least, not until we met. It's only when you changed me that I began to see what I've done till now, the course of my actions, the nature of my being. You were and you are my only one shrink, contrary to you, who always ****had ** the opportunity to have someone to talk with, **opportunit**y that you very rarely take to say the truth - whether with me or your friends. 

And you think it's easy? Do you think it's easy to admit who I truly am? How old am I, Kurama? Eighteen perhaps? You, you had many thousand years or more to prepare yourself for this.

**And it does not become easier either with the time that flows pass, because then, we are more likely secluding ourselves in our habits, our own way to think. It's not because I changed radically by you who went as the thunder in my existence that I had before the opportunity to change my nature on my own.**

And you did. You did change. You changed in more refined being - even if you still and only are a living chakra form. The humans in general are different; they pass through different stages of growing; the childhood, adolescence, adult, aging. Through those different stages, we change, we evolve, as the world around us change, and change us also equally. We are permanently changing. Perhaps not as you did, but we are changing.

**I think you push the reasoning a little to far. You try to generalize not to be confronted to your own reality. It's always the same fleeing pattern.**

No it's not, I just try to understand, as you. I just try to move forward, as you do.

**But you flee nonetheless.**

... Yes, I do. Are you happy now? Are you happy that I confess it?

**Yes, I am. I am happy for you. I am happy for us, I am happy that we can finally move forward.**

You are really though as a shrink.

**I learnt from the hard way; the hard way of life -**

That all binds us, yes... But I still don't agree with what you mostly said. When the orphanage's director was beating me, I was powerless back then, I had no means to counter her. If I had replicated, I would only have received more beat from her, and I wasn't fool enough to do this, nor I am masochist enough to actually have pleasure in this activity. What could I have done anyways?

**You could have told the Hokage about it. You could have complained about it to your protector. You always had the opportunity to change it but you didn't - no, never - seize the occasion to do so.**

Because I didn't know that I could receive help from anybody Kurama. I was only a powerless and orphan child! How can you expect that I could have trusted someone?!

**But you don't say that you could have done this.**

I could, but I didn't - I admit. Nobody is perfect Kurama. I did try my best, and I don't finish so bad in the end - yes, I'm the World's Destructor, but it's off topic... It's always easier afterward to discern our errors in our acts, and I don't think you know, that if I _came back to the past_, I wouldn't repeat the same errors. The environment models our way to think Kurama, it influences our nature, and I was already young enough to be formatted by always doing the same thing; deceive others and myself. It was the only way I had to protect my soul and my mind. I was my only way not to become mad. As later. As now. Only the time can heal us from the errors, the cracks we did ourselves in our souls.

**But the world never would repair itself after what you did Naruto. **

And that's why I need you Kurama, to help me in this quest.

**So, you have finally a project? A _dream_?**

Yes, my dream is to recreate this world anew.

**But before trying such a goal, you must "repair" yourself first.**

You are right...

**So, now you agree with me, are you ready to hear the truth about everything? Are you finally ready? Because there will be no come back after.**

... Yes.

**Okay. So I'm going to narrate you how those sentient animals were born. For this, I must tell you about how the universe was created. The Juubi is the origin of the universe. It's the being who actually created _our_ universe - I don't know if there are other universes as it is outside of my knowledge. The Juubi, after a while - many hundred of millenniums perhaps, I'm not sure, created another beings. Naruto, when you cast a jutsu, where do you think "it comes from"?**

Why do you ask?

**Answer just. It will help you to understand.**

So... From me I guess? Ebisu (the closet pervert) told me that when I cast a "jutsu", I mix the two parts of my chakra ; the physical and the mental to create my "jutsu". The hand-signs I make enable me to mold "better" my chakra and once done, I can cast the jutsu as I pronounce the "magic formula". For example, if I want to cast a fire-jutsu, I need to shout "Katon" to invoke it. Am I right?

**Hmm... You are right, although you don't know still the true meaning, the true reasons beneath. You tell me how to cast a jutsu, but now where the "jutsu" actually comes from, even if I may guess that your past teachers, if they were alive, would be proud of their work on you for managing to teach to a knucklehead as you such academics...**

Hey! I'm not a knucklehead!

**Don't start an argument, 'kay? Just let me continue... The another beings the Juubi created were actually the Primeval Gods. They were five, and make a wild guess about their name?**

Can't be possibly...

**Yes, they were successively Katon, Doton, Raiton, Suiton, and finally ; Fûton. They are also known as Elemental Gods.**

But, but... Wait! How is it possible that it exists "irregular" elements such as Hyôton or Mokuton? How is it possible that I can manage to cast the Rasengan without calling a "God", or even the name of the jutsu! It doesn't make sense at all!

**Once again, if you let me continue, I would answer to you... All those questions are linked in a subtle way... Once the Juubi created the Primeval Gods, he let them to use the elements of the Universe to form the blue Planet as the life, and finally the Humans; the only species that can use the Power of the Origins. Yet, a conflict between the Primeval Gods and the Juubi emerged and as a result, the Primeval Gods plotted against the Juubi to destroy it. Yet, as they were pushed "to a cliff", they had to receive the help from the Humans to prevent the Juubi to exterminate them. Then, the Primeval Gods created among the Humans a being who's called now the Sennin of the Six Paths, who was a mixture between the Humans and the Primeval Gods. The Sennin of the Six Paths sealed the Juubi in himself, and the Humans, as they no longer needed the Primeval Gods, banned them in an accursed Realm. If the Sennin has now a good reputation as the ancient "savior" of the world, he wasn't so much appreciated back then, because he was like a proponent of the Primeval Gods as he wished the Humans and the Gods could find an agreement, but they were all too stubborn for this; the Humans because they were still traumatized because of the "War" and the Gods because they fell as if they were superior...**

So... How it is possible that us, "humans", call upon the power of the Gods if we are in war with them?

**It simply because what you use is indeed the "power" that come from the Gods but not the _Power of the Origins_. The Power of the Origins is different, because it comes **** directly **from the Juubi's. The Power of the Gods is a declension of this very power, not the "Power" itself. Why the "humans" could no longer use it is the rest of the story: Once the Primeval Gods were banished, they planned to take their revenge. The Humans could overpower them because the Gods did not possess anymore the Power of the Origins, since the Juubi was secluded inside a Human. The Primeval Gods then used their Art - the Fuinjutsu - to summon the Shinigami into this world; the being that can rule the Life and the Death. The Shiki Fujin's seal inscribed on your belly is the same that the Gods to invoke him. Although that now if you call the Shinigami and use his Power, you must pay of your life, the first seal was different yet, but as the Gods are immortal anyways, they cannot be "killed". The source of their powers can disappear but not their "spiritual" entity. If they are "defeated" they just have to wait the End of this Universe - which happens if all the "Gods" of this Realm die. As I am the only God still "alive" - if we can say it like that, it means that once I disappear from this World, the Universe will end and a second Universe would succeed to this one. Even me cannot deduce how the next Universe will be, and what its future rules will be... 

So, you are a God?

**Yes. That's why I'm in any ways possible and mattered superior to you, _pitiful human_.**

Then; how old are you?

**It's rude, Naruto, to ask to a lady her age.**

You are a "woman"?!

**No, I'm kidding. Gods or "Demons" have no gender, they can be everything they wish to, as they can take every forms they desire. The only reason that we conserve our original form is to remember of what and who we are... To respond to you, I have actually about fifty thousand years. **

Fifty thousand?! You have existed for fifty thousand years?

**Yes, I do, and that's also why I envy you, humans, for being so "ephemeral". You live up your story, and then die. You are never bored. For you, life is a game. You play it; you might lose, you might win, but at least, you take some fun from it. Me, it's been an indefinite time ago that I barely have fun.**

You must have seen a lot a things.

**Too many to recall each of them, though I don't really care about it anyways... **

And can you take... a human form? Can you take the form of a human now?

**Why would I take a human form now?**

I would help me to fell... less lonely... And it will perhaps enable to be less intimidated by your presence, and to follow maybe more your story. More covenant for me is the _word_...

**If you want, I can do it now. I can even take the form you dream every night, the form from your "phantasms".**

What?! Wait-

**Too late.**

You...

**Am I beautiful?**

... I've no really words to describe it.

**That's also why I don't like to take a human form. I tend to read too easily in human thoughts, and take the form that the humans want to "seize", to "catch", to "hug" _the most_. It can whether be their mate, that their parent, of a past friend they miss. Sometimes, it can even transform into their worst enemy.**

Have you ever...

**What? Having sexual intercourse? Yes I do have some experiences, but it has never interested me, as I don't fell the pleasure as the humans do. I even tried once to live up ten years in a similar form, but I knew after a while that it was only a simulacrum which ****only deceives my surroundings, as your "Sexy no Jutsu" technique for the old and horny men. Sometimes, I even take the "worst enemy" form to unleash the anger of some starved orphans who saw their parents dying. I cannot even be compassionate for them. My life has been dull, blank... and black once I was corrupted by the humans... I don't think it is useful for us to take this form as you can't really form your thoughts. You are so easy to be distracted that's not even funny for me.**

But... Wait! Don't shift back to your foxy form. I need-

**No Naruto, I won't. It will betray and end our relationship if I do this. The person who will be with you will then not be "me" but the form you want to be with, a phantasm, not the reality... a disillusion... as it wouldn't help you in your "loneliness" problem. I said once you have me and it's still valid. For me at least... Taking this form would just perhaps give you the feeling to fill the hole in your heart, but it will never repair the breach that you've done on your being yourself...**

You are right... It's better... the way you are now.

_Or at least, I try to to believe it..._

**I think we have digressed enough... Shall we return to our initial point?**

I think I am a bit sleepy, a bit too much sleepy to hear you now...

**As I said, it's a very long story indeed... That's why I was reluctant to tell this one to you first hand... but you forced me, and now, you have to listen to me till the end Naruto. We can't stop in the middle. It won't be beneficial for you. It's only this way that you will comprehend everything, my origins, your origins, as the origins of this World and its possible End.**

I think I must need to be courageous, don't I?

**But _you_ are courageous Naruto. What would it be an other way?**

I think this situation amuses you somehow.

**It does. It has always been funny to watch you being teased. I remember in the past when you were searching for food once you got out from your orphanage. You always had a banana split in your hair because I used as much as my "Power" possible to make those fly and stick to your head. It is a very pleasurable memory.**

No. Really no.

**Really? Don't you miss your home?**

I... You got me there. And it's weird because I am not even surprised.

**And it shows you have improved since the beginning. You have changed, and you are still able to change...**

I guess you're right once again... But Kurama. Please, tell me the rest of the story, I'm really curious now.

**As you wish, _babe_...The Shinigami, once invoked, searched for his counterpart, the Juubi. When he found that his other half was secluded in a being of flesh and blood. Seeing this, The Shinigami cursed the Sennin of the Six Paths and as a result, the Juubi nearly got out, but to avoid the Apocalypse, the Sennin decided to divide the entity into nine known as the Bijuus now. It's the origin of my birth and my _brothers_' that happened fifty thousand years ago. We, Bijuus, were also called back then the Secondary Gods because we were the consequence of the fusion between the Primeval Gods and the Humans who were at this part of the time superior being. Yet, enraged to have lost definitely his half, the Shinigami cursed the Humans and transformed them to simply humans, mortal, as any other human, without the Power of the Origins at their disposal. They could still used the power of the Primeval Gods yet, which enabled them to channel through their spiritual energy this Power if they called the name of the God; such as Katon, Suiton, Doton, etc... Your elemental affinities come from the period once within the Humans kind were chosen "Chosen Ones" by the Primeval Gods to hold their own Power when they were still in peace. The offspring of those Chosen Ones disposed also the same Power, as they inherited the same affinity. It's also why not every person could become ninjas and use "ninjutsu", as they weren't the direct descendant from those beings. More rarely, when two offspring of those Chosen Ones mated, it results a thing called "Kekei Genkei" which is a mixture between two affinities. Remember Haku Yuki or Mei Terumi, they were able to use special elements. Why the Kekei Genkei jump some generation is only a question of recessive genes.**

It's coherent...

**Certainly it's coherent as it's the true story, pitiful human.**

Continue please Kurama...

**... So, a question you should have ask is: why the humans make hand-signs to use the Power of the Gods then? It's the other part of the story: when the Shinigami left the humans' and Gods' Realm, ****The Sennin of the Six Paths exiled himself with his newly formed "children" within the center of Earth to be isolated from the conflicts that divided both the Primeval Gods and the Humans.** The Primeval Gods, now they had lost all their hope to take back their power, immolated themselves in ice for they can sleep until the End of the Time, while within the humans burst out wars because they were panicked, and feared each others now they were no longer immortal. Nine years later, I parted with my brothers once the Sennin was dead as he has been also "cursed" by the Shinigami, and the stress from our "birth" over-strained his body. He advised us not to meet the humans, to hide from them as they would search for our power, and he was right; during many thousands years, they tracked us to catch us in container they called Jinchuurikis. Once we were all captured eight millennium ago - and corrupted by their sins -, we all joined our minds spiritually to avenge ourselves from them. We chose our Representatives selected in the animal kingdom, the beings who will most likely be able to hold the Power of the beings are the fuse between pure chakra beings and animals, and they were known as Tertiary Gods, created by the Bijuus - who are the Secondary. We directly infused half of our Power in them, so you can deduce that they are now our equivalent.

How it comes that I never heard about them?

**It's because they have nearly never interacted with the humans, and the historical books almost never reference them. They didn't want approach the humans for very good reasons... but it's the next part of the story. The things didn't went as planned and our representative didn't listen to our wishes; they just lived their life as they were always used to. As I had only a contact with the "God" I created; which was an ebony Fox - though the transformation of his being made his fur being opal. This one as me, experienced the life and the body of a human for a while, as he scanned how they did live, and he neither appreciated it. Worse, he was aware that their species chased his own species; the foxes, but as he feels it was "normal" since it was the rule of the strongest that prevailed, he didn't care much about it. No, that he didn't appreciate, it was the internal wars within the own humans species. He also felt like their influence would badly inflict his own kind, and that's why the foxes as "sentient animals" never approached to them and I suppose that the other Representative did the same as my brother never really liked to share this kind of information. The Tertiary Gods are also the origins of the "sentient animals" who are only their offspring. The fact that some "sentient animals" decided to interact with humans is still a mystery for me, even if I can guess the reason: not to disappear or lose their "mind" and return to the simple state of "animals". The Tertiary Gods are also the reason of why the humans made hands-signs when they call upon the power of the Gods. The hands-signs that represent the "animals" are just a mean to call also their power. **

Wow... But...

**You wonder why you can no longer summon frogs, don't you? It's because they have disappeared as the other Bijuu were banished from this world. Only the foxes remained there, and I doubt it was a plan of my Representative...**

What? How?!

**Because you don't doubt that they were conflicts among the species of the "sentient animals"?! How naive you are Naruto!**

I'm a bit overloaded by all those information... I can't think very clearly... but wait?! It means that if we find them...

**They may have the key about how to restore this World as it was, yes.**

So... That's why you wanted so much to tell this story? It was because it was the key how to realize my wildest dream?

**Yes... partly... You know, as a God, my duty is to realize the wishes of the pitiful humans that live on this accursed Earth!**

You clearly have a twisted sense of humor... but wait! Don't you have a scroll of summoning as Jiraiya had for me with the frogs? We can meet them directly like this!

**It seems that you are more stupid that you appear to be...**

What?!

**How can you seriously think that all the "sentient animals" have the same means to be "linked" with the humans? If it had been so easy, it would have cared to tell you this story, and had directly invoked them there. It's your duty to search for them.**

So... I suppose we finally have a goal, don't we? We just have to meet them and we are done for?

**As I said, if it has been so easy, I would have told you it sooner. I'm no fool, and I know also that it is even possible that there are different clans of "sentient animals", even within a same species, which means the foxes also: encounter those foxes doesn't even forcibly mean that they will be the ones we search. **

But... How can they continue to live up if there are no longer other animals... I mean, the harsh environment shouldn't enable them to survive as there are no longer other "animals"!

**And how do you survive you with barely eat one fruit a week?**

I... I suppose it was your influence...

**Fool, it's an equilibrium. The fact there are less species means the Power of the Origins that make us "alive" is distributed in less recipient, which means you need less resource to refuel your "energy".**

I miss my ramens...

**Sad - and yet - true story...**

* * *

**A/N**: The current version of this chapter irks me a bit but well... I've finally finished it!


End file.
